


Until October - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Series: yeehaw AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Inky's work "Until October"Soon, the cold of winter will be upon them. Tight funds will mean a very trim Christmas and moving to fulltime hours at the club. The cold will make Shiro ache in his joints. But for now, at the tail end of the summer heat, Keith wants to enjoy it while he can.





	Until October - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts), [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672693) by [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/pseuds/Inky). 



> I swiched over to hosting my fics on youtube because I ran out of space of soundcloud.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VC00FkvQEs

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this wonderful story! Please remember to leave your feedback about the fic itself over on the original posting. If you have any comments on the audio, I would love to hear it either here or over on youtube.
> 
> If you would like to know more about this AU, go check out @buffshiro over on twitter! They are the original creator of this sandbox.


End file.
